Ahh, Family, Nothing like Family
by ToryW
Summary: When Leia hosts a family reunion, things get out of hand. After all, Han never did like Anakin, and Padme and Mara are worse still. Can Obi-wan smooth things over, or will he only make them worse? post RotJ, Han/Leia, Luke/Mara, Anakin/Padme, Obi/Asajj.


**No fear, this will be much more lighthearted then my last fic! just a bit of humor about what would happen if the Skywalker-Solo-Kenobi family got together after the sixth movie. Also, I have NO idea when Luke and Mara got together and how old baby Ani would be when they did, so if it's way off, consider this an AU :]**

**I do not own: Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Anakin, Padme, Obi-wan, Asajj, Baby Ani, or Yoda.  
I do own: ermmm, my laptop? and my brain, I'm pretty sure ****I own that.**

* * *

The ghost of Anakin Skywalker yawned,stretched, and glanced over at the ghost of his beautiful wife, Padme. "Good morning Angel!" he smiled good-naturedly at her.

"Good morning Lord Vader." Her answer was sarcastic.

"What's that all about?"

"I'm only kidding you."

"It annoys me."

"Oh. Well, I'll start over then. Good morning Anakin!"

"I was having the weirdest dream. You were in it, and Luke, and Leia…"

"Like a family reunion?"

A light suddenly gleamed in his pearly eyes. "Padme, you're a genius!"

"Am I? Anakin, it's too early for anyone to be a genius. Even your "early to bed early to rise" master is still asleep." She gestured out the window across the street. Sure enough, the shade in Obi-wan's bedroom window was pulled.

Anakin ignored her. "We'll have a family reunion! We can invite Luke, and that redhead he married, and Leia, and that scruffy nerfherder _she _married, and their adorable little kid they named after me!"

"Adorable." Anakin missed the sarcasm; he was so caught up in his plans.

"Tomorrow, Padme, tomorrow we gather our family together again. And Obi-wan!"

"What about him?"

"We'll invite him."

"He's not family." Anakin gasped at these words.

"Padme! How can you be so excluding to my poor Master with no family of his own!" they stared at eachother for a few seconds, then both burst into laughter. It was eventually decided that they would invite Obi-wan, even if he wasn't family. Shimi was sent an invitation as well, but she just so happened to be out of town that day. Finally, the plans were all set. Leia and "that scruffy guy", as Anakin insisted on calling Han Solo, were hosting, as the ghosts could visit earth, but, of course, the alive people couldn't visit the ghosts.

"Leia!"

"Daddy!" The former princess crowed. She'd never known him growing up, but he visited often, and she and Han knew them well. The dislike Anakin felt for Han was quite mutual.

"Hello, Mrs. Amidala," Han said with a friendly tone. Padme returned the friendly greeting, then turned to her daughter. The two men gazed at eachother, cold dislike etched on their faces. The awkwardness was broken by a wail from the other room. Han mumbled something and left, leaving Leia with her ghost parents. "That scruffy guy" returned a minute later, holding a young boy in his arms. Anakin's coldness melted at the sight of his grandson.

"Awww! Who's such a good li'l Anakin? Are you? are you my little Ani?" Little Anakin Solo smiled up at his ghost grandfather. Then Padme spotted him.

"Anakin, my little boy! Oh, such an awful name though. Named for your grandfather, the poor boy."

"What's _that_supposed to mean?" Full-sized Anakin objected to this.

"Oh, no offence to your mother, but I don't really like the name."

"You don't like my name?"

"Well…"

Leia interrupted. "How about we step in? The doorway is drafty for Ani."

Han rolled his eyes. "Is poor Jedi master Skywalker afraid of a draft?" Leia shot him a scathing look, but was stopped from any comment by a voice from outside the closing door.

"Afraid of a draft? Why would I be afraid of a draft?"

"Oh Luke!" Mrs. Solo opened the door for her blond brother and his redheaded wife. "We were talking about Dad. Well, _Han_was talking about Dad, I was talking about Ani. Han, could you maybe take him inside? The doorway is so drafty."

Mr. Solo left the doorway, still cradling Baby Ani, while Leia exchanged hugs with Luke and Mara. Soon all of them were traipsing upstairs, greeting the ghost parents. And Han and Anakin's relationship was _friendly_compared to Padme and Mara's.

"So lovely to see you Luke, Mara." Padme smiled her best "senator" smile, avoiding Mara's gaze.

"Charmed, Mr. Skywalker. Mrs. Solo, thank you so much for inviting us here!" Mara, too, avoided so much as looking at Padme. Luke sighed, glancing at his twin sister.

"Family." He smiled weakly. Leia returned the shaky grin. "Nothing like family…"

Just when tension was running dangerously high between "That Over-protective jerk" and "That scruffy guy" and even more dangerously high between "That snarky senator woman" and "That dangerous imperial woman", the doorbell rang. Leia and Luke both rushed to answer it, leaving baby Ani in Aunt Mara's lap, much to Padme's annoyance.

"Obi-wan!" Luke exclaimed, seeing the pearly figure who'd partially trained him and helped him train his sister and wife.

"You'd better come in at once, Obi." Leia whispered. "Things are not going well."

"Oh?" The ghost raised a grey eyebrow.

"Oh yes," said Luke dejectedly, "Dad's all on edge because he thinks Leia's too good for Han."

"And Mom's all on edge because she thinks Luke's too good for Mara." Leia finished.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that things are only going to get worse from here."

"Why do you say that?" Leia scowled slightly. "You're supposed to be smoothing things over, not stirring them up!"

"I couldn't resist the irony."

"Oh, force, Obi. What did you do?" Luke stared at him, exasperated.

"I brought a surprise guest, but I think it'll only rile Anakin up more- not your Anakin, your father. On the other hand, maybe he'll forget about Han?" Luke and Leia shared another glance.

"Obi. What'd you do?" Liea stared right at him, and he sighed.

"Meet my wife." He opened the door wider, and a slender hooded female ghost stepped inside.

"You got _married?"_ Luke gazed stupidly. This was either going to be a tremendous success, or a tremendous failure. Right now, he was thinking failure. He, of course, had no idea just _how_ tremendous this failure would be.

"Correction, Luke. We were married a long time ago. On Tattoene. My name is Asajj." The woman spoke for the first time. She'd removed her cloak, showing the bald head of a Rattatakki and the tattoos traditional to her species.

"Congratulations?" asked Leia weakly. There was no shouting from upstairs just yet, but the silence may have been worse. Everyone was talking to Baby Ani and no one else.

"Maybe we should go back in there." Luke glanced at the door at the top of the stairs as though looking at the mouth of some enormous beast. "The only way it could possibly get worse is if either of our spouses had parents." Leia laughed nervously. Obi-wan swallowed nervously.

"Why don't you give Ani to Han. It's _his _child, after all." Padme's voice drifted down to the landing.

"You don't trust me." Mara, of course.

"No, to be honest, I don't. I don't trust you with my son, either." Luke's eyes widened. _Hoh boy…_

"You think I'm scum!" Han shouted. Leia darted upstairs. Maybe she could salvage this party yet.

"Hey everyone, Obi's here!" She forced a smile, noticing her father and husband absolutely glaring at eachother; her mother and sister-in-law practically spitting fire.

Han was the first to regain control. "Hello, Obi-wan. So nice of you to… who's the ghost?" A slight look from Leia. "I mean, and who's your lovely guest?"

"Nice save." Said Asajj with a tiny smirk. "My name is Asajj. You must be Han?"

He nodded, and Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Things were going well. "Yes, pleased to meet…"

"You! How dare you come here!" Anakin-not the baby, of course- had stood up angrily.

"Family reunion, Skywalker."

"You're not family." His voice was hate-filled. Leia cursed under her breath. Things were _not _going well.

"As a matter of fact she is." Obi-wan had entered. "She's my wife."

"If you're not family, she's not family. And you may be welcome, but she's not!" Anakin looked shocked, but still angry. Luke, Leia, Han, and Mara all looked thoroughly bewildered now. The only thing they were aware of was that things were just getting worse by the minute.

"I _am _family," the Rattatakki ghost insisted.

"Even if you were family," Padme hissed, "We don't welcome darksiders who try to kill someone and then trick them into marrying them."

"Oh, you _didn't!_" Mara scrambled up, leaving baby Ani on the floor. Luke scooped him up. "You did _not_ just insult me to my face!"

"I said nothing to you."

"You meant it! And you're too blind to see that _your _own husband killed _you!"_

"That's different."

Han snorted loudly. "Oh, sure. Everything's _different _for Anakin. If he marries you first and THEN kills you it's ok, but not if you make up and then get married?"

"You keep out of this!" bellowed Anakin.

"It's like I said before! You think I'm not _good_ enough for Leia!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I do think you're not good enough for Leia!"

_"Daaad!" _Leia put in.

Han suddenly leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm kinda glad I have no parents." She nodded.

"And you're not good enough for Obi-wan!" He pointed one pearly finger towards Asajj, whose eyes narrowed.

"Obi-wan saved me from darkness because he loved me. Just like your son saved my daughter. If you're too stupid to comprehend…"

"How dare you call me stupid! You have no daughter, you liar!"

"Anakin, how many times have I told you to shut up when you don't know what you're talking about!" Obi-wan's temper, too, had snapped.

"I meant nothing!" asserted Padme. "you may be Obi-wan's daughter, but that doesn't mean…"

"You said I wasn't welcome!" Mara snapped back.

"You _aren't _welcome!"

"And neither is she!" declared Anakin, gesturing to Asajj. "And for that matter you aren't either!" he glared at Han, who gasped angrily.

"This is my house, you ungrateful, no-good… _Nerfherder!_"

"Han…" Leia stated warningly, but no-one listened.

Mara started in again. "You think I'm not good enough for your precious son, you think that Obi-wans wife-my mother- isn't good enough for him- you're the most self-centered, obnoxious woman I know!"

"Mara, dear…" Obi-wan attempted to calm his daughter down, but she cut him off.

"You're no better! You never told me you're my father? Just to protect your life with, with her?"

"Hey!" spat Asajj. "You watch your mouth."

"Yeah, don't get snippy against Obi-wan. He saved all of us, you know." Han growled, temporarily abandoning his fight with Anakin.

"So that gives him a pass to lie to me?"

"My master can tell you what he wants, missy." Anakin hissed. "It's marrying the bog witch and then _having you_ that he should be upset about."

"You don't want me here either! You didn't even want me to be born!"

"I want you here?" put in Luke hesitantly, still trying to quiet the nervous looking Baby Ani.

"Well, of course you do." Padme snarled. "Obi-wan taught you."

"What is _that _implying?" spat Anakin. Baby Ani started crying.

Luke lost his temper as well. "Obi-wan taught me well… mostly."

"What do you mean, _mostly_?" Obi-wan snapped.

"His tendency to trust people rubbed off on you. And you, Leia."

"Han is perfectly trustworthy!"

_"SILENCE!" _the whole room was suddenly quiet. Even Baby Ani stopped crying in his uncle's arms. They all stared towards where the smallest ghost had entered- Master Yoda. Immediately all of them looked remorseful in the presence of this great master- all, that is, except for Han, who had no idea who the small ghost was but figured he was someone to be respected.

"Idiots, you all are being." Yoda explained. "A family, you are. Love eachother, you should."

Padme and Mara gazed at eachother for a moment, then started crying and apologizing to eachother, leaving Luke to wonder how Yoda had managed to do in less than a minute what _he'd _been trying to do for over two years.

Han and Anakin looked at eachother, then Han sighed. "I'm sorry."

"And so am I." there was a brief pause, then Anakin interjected, "You're still a scruffy nerfherder though."

Han grinned. "I think I can live with that."

And then Mara had turned to Obi-wan and Asajj. "You're really my parents?"

"Really and truly." Obi-wan answered. "Where did you think you got the red hair?"

"You…?"

"It wasn't always grey, you know." Asajj answered, and then Mara was crying again, and had to hug Luke. Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Her family reunion was saved.

Anakin was gazing at Obi-wan. "We're related now?" He looked a bit horrified by this.

Ahh, family. Nothing like family...

**I rather pity poor Baby Ani. Luckily, my own family reunions are _nothing _like this, thank goodness! reveiw please! **


End file.
